


Cold Lips

by revengeworld



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: Request:Hey! So I just finished Detroit and now I really need a Connor x Reader where the reader is a human that stayed in Detroit despite the fact the authority evacuated the city to let the Androids live and she recognizes Connor when he is at a bar with Hank. It’s all fluff and after a few “dates”, at Hank bdays party he kiss her and Hank is making fun of him like “God, it took you so long” 😱💖 ! I hope you don’t mind writing it. 💖 Love ya 💖- by @celestiaelisia





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Jun 11th, 2018

Detroit was reclaimed by the Androids. Every Human was supposed to be evacuated, but everyone who still wanted to stay was free to do so.

Not many stayed, most people left without a second thought, others took longer moving with big moving trucks and taking everything with them and others just stayed were they were because they didn´t mind living besides Androids as equals.

One of those, was Hank Anderson who now lived with an Android himself.

Unlocking the frontdoor Hank and Connor were immediately greeted by Sumo, who wanted his daily dose of scratches especially from Connor, since he couldn´t get tired of it.

Hank let himself fall onto the comfortable couch, while the Android still petted the big Saint Bernard Dog.

“God damn it is already this late, who would have thought this damn thing would take so long.” Hank was mumbling in his beard while thinking what food he should order now.

“A lot of Androids have to be registered. It will probably take another 12 days 7 hours and 51 minutes.” throwing a grumpy look over his shoulder, Lieutenant Anderson just shook his had at the new addition to the family.

“How often do I have to say this Connor, don´t just stand there like a creep! Make yourself at home boy.”

Grinning slightly, Connor nodded and looked down at his jacket which switched from ‘RK-800’ to ‘Conner A.’, then officially since today he was a part of the Anderson household.

“Is Sumo my brother now?” Connor suddenly asked and Hank rolled his eyes.

“Don´t make me regret this!” he said sternly but knew the android tried to joke.

Just when Connor was about to joined Hank on the couch they could hear another key turning in the door.

Turning around Connor soon stood in front of an unfamiliar but, what normal humans would consider, a beautiful woman.

“Oh hey, I didn´t know you guys were home already!” she greeted them a big clothes basket in her arms.

One look at her and Connor had the Informations about her that he needed, glowing in blue letters next to her face.

[Y/N Y/L/N]

[Age: XX]

[Address: XXXStreet XX]

His LED was blinking yellow for a moment, while his system processed the information and saved it.

“You must be Connor! I´m Y/N! Hanks neighbour.” she introduced herself, but he could tell that she already knew that Connor was aware of that.

Reaching out with one hand while holding onto the basket with her other, Connor firmly but carefully shook hers before offering to carry the heavy object for her.

“Thank you that is really kind of you.” she smiled so bright, that Connors system suddenly warned him about a raising in his stress level. Confused he tilted his head lightly while she just grinned up at him.

“I got you laundry here by the way.” she now turned her attention to the old man who was staring at his TV.

“Thank you, that´s really helpful.” rubbing over his eyes with a grump.

“You know you can always count on me…” she grinned, but it immediately fell when she saw in what state the kitchen was.

“Hank! I just cleaned it yesterday!” she complained and the old man even flinched slightly at her stern tone.

For Connor it was quite fascinating to see the two of them interact like this, since he never saw the Lieutenant this comfortable with another person.

Sighing she placed her hand on her hips and just shook her head before she stomped into the kitchen to grab the empty beer cans and pizza boxes to throw them away.

Connor who just returned from the bedroom to put the laundry basked down, seemed conflicted, normally he would join Hank to keep him company but somehow his legs were bringing him automatically into the kitchen.

“Can I help you in any way?” he asked and Hank looked shortly over to them with a small grin.

“Oh it´s fine. I´m almost done anyway, but thank you for offering.” when she smiled again, Connors LED started to glow yellow.

Again his system seemed to notice a small increase in his stress level. Confused he tilted his head again and furrowed his brows.

“Are you alright?” seeing her worried face behind the many pop ups he had opened to control his system he quickly closed them and looked in to her eyes.

“Of course I am, no need to worry.” Connor assured her and she nodded relieved. Maybe it was because he wasn´t used to such nice behaviour from a human that his system seemed to see it as a threat, he thought to himself.

“I will take Sumo for a walk now. Should I get you any food while I´m at it?” as soon as the dog heard the word ‘walk’ he jumped up from his big cushion and jumped around her while barking in excitement.

“Perfect idea. Why don´t you take this guy with you?” pointing at Connor, who quickly straightened his back in reflex, Hank winked to her.

Looking at him with a questioning look, Y/N shrugged with her shoulders.

“Sure, do you want to join us Connor?” getting Sumos leash she hooked it onto his collar.

“If you don´t mind my company, I would love to join you.” he nodded with a small smile.

Before leaving the house, Connor made sure that he had saved Hanks preferred order and of course Y/N´s since Hank offered to treat her for her hard work.

Walking through the quiet streets, the both of them stayed quiet for awhile, until Y/N broke the silence.

“So I guess it´s your doing that Hank isn´t hanging in the bar any more?” she asked and again Connor tilted his head lightly, surprised that she knew that kind of information as just a neighbour.

She could swear when she was looking in his warm brown eyes in those moment, he looked like a confused golden retriever.

And god… how sweet he looked while doing it.

“I work in the bar, were Hank normally loiters when he has a bad day, which basically was everyday.” Y/N explained and loosened Sumos leash when they arrived at the park, letting the enormous dog wander around.

“Well, we had a lot of work with the latest case and …” Connor tried to defend Hanks absence.

“Oh no, I didn´t mean it in a bad way! I´m glad he is not drinking as much any more and he got back safe and that you were there for him.” laying her hand on his upper arm for a moment in appreciation, Connor smiled down at her.

“Thank you, I will appreciate that.”

While they continued their walk through the park, the two of them talked about various topics until Connor stopped for a moment.

“I will place the order now, so that it will be ready when we arrive there.” he informed Y/N who tried to get free from the leash that had wrapped around her legs since Sumo decided it was the best idea to run around her in circles.

“You can even calculate something like that?” she asked fascinated while almost stumbling over her own two feet.

“Of course.” he nodded and approached her carefully. “Let me help.” gently taking her hand so she could keep her balance, he kneeled down to loosen the rope around her legs and helped her step out.

“Thank you…” brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she looked shyly down on the ground since they were standing so near to each other.

Suddenly red warning popped up in front of him again when he noticed that he was still holding onto her hand.

“Sorry I didn´t intend to make you uncomfortable.” he apologized quickly and slowly let go of her warm hand.

“No, no you didn´t! No need to apologize.” Y/N reassured him before ruffling through Sumos fur who was already trying to get them caught in his leash again.

 

And since Conner and Y/N got along so well, Hank made it a thing to visit the bar for a beer after work. Connor even adapted the habit to pick her up from the bar when she had a late night shift, so that she would get home safely.

Then even though the city was mostly packed with friendly androids, there were still humans who couldn´t afford a move or dangerous people who didn´t want to be found by the police in the evacuation. And given the 42,8% chance that she could be attacked on her way home, just strengthened the will to protect her.

Even though she seemed to let his system run wild sometimes with the false warnings that popped up sometimes. When they were meeting her at the bar, when he was walking Sumo with her and especially if she was close to him.

But at some point it was happening more and more when he even just thought about her that it got him worried that something was wrong with his system.

“Are you sure you want to go back to this crazy person, son?” Hank asked grumpy just thinking about Kamski and his stupid manbun.

“He is the man who designed me. He is the one who can fix this.” Connor nodded and wanted to grab his tie, to adjust it, but since he lived with Hank they had gotten him some normal clothing instead of the Android standard fashion. But he still liked to wear his jacket were his name was now displayed.

“Do you really think this is something that needs fixing? Maybe it is something else?” Hank grinned at Connor who only frowned and like always tilted his head.

Sighing deeply the old man shook his head and just dismissed the Android.

When he arrived at the door, one if the Chloes was already opening it for him to welcome him.

“Mister Kamksi is awaiting you, please follow me.” instead of bringing Connor to the pool like last time, she lead him into a large workspace where Kamski was sitting on a display to look through a code.

“Connor, I didn´t expect to see you again, to be honest. You said it was urgent?” turning on his chair he looked over his glasses.

“There seems to be an error in my software.” Connor answered his question shortly.

“Have a seat, I will take a look at it. What seemed to be the trigger?”

Sitting down on the offered chair, Connor laid his hand on the touchpad while his artificial skin disappeared.

“A woman.”

Stopping mid motion, Kamski looked at Connor and his lips turned into a smirk.

“Tell me about those malfunctions. When do they appear?”

Kamski noticed that Connors LED immediately went yellow when he started thinking about her. Looking over at the screen, Kamski could see the increasing in Connors nervousness.

“It started when I met her, a few month back.” he started to explain.

“Was there a particular trigger?” controlling the software code, Kamski swiped over his screen, knowing that it wasn´t really an error rather then new emotions that were blocked from CyberLife so he wouldn´t endanger his missions by creating feelings for others.

“Her smile, it set off the first alarm. It increased my stress level by 60,1%.”

“What else?” letting Connor explain everything to him, he was working on his software to break every wall the other AI specialists from CyberLife had put in him.

“It was not a software error that you were experiencing. It was more like you run into a wall, like the time you were deciding to become a deviant.” Kamski explained to him and finished his typing.

“It is a new emotion that your program tried to block from you and treated it as a threat. It´s Affection, Love even.” adjusting his glasses, Kamski leaned back in his chair.

“Congratulations Connor. You took the next step to become human. Good luck.” patting the Androids shoulder his creator slowly stood up.

“I upgraded your Informations on this topic so you should be able to properly respond now, instead of receiving the warnings.” he grinned before leaving Connor alone on the workshop for a moment.

 

When he was exiting the self driving taxi he was immediately greeted by Sumo.

“Oh Connor! I didn´t know if you would still show up. Hank said you had an important appointment.” jumping down the steps of the porch she quickly held the umbrella she was holding over him.

He hadn´t even noticed that it had started to rain and that she was trying to keep him dry was such a cute gesture even thought the rain wouldn´t do anything to him. Probably because he was a little overwhelmed with what he was feeling now, he knew his stress was increasing like before but there was so much more excitement that he just showed her the widest smile.

Surprised, since Y/N was only used to his little smirks, she started to blush and her heart was beating faster. Noticing her reaction, Connor gently took the umbrella out of her hand and offered her his arm.

“Should we start our walk?”

While she was cuddled up against his Arm so they were both protected from the rain, the watched Sumo jump into puddles.

“I guess we need to shower him later.” she chuckled lightly and Connor was just watching her.

“Did you ask the others if they have time on Saturday for Hanks Birthday party?” leaning her head slightly against his shoulder, Connor was gently resting his head against hers.

“Markus said he will be there and bring Simon along. Kara Luther and Alice will arrive at 12:58pm on the airport.”

Starting to chuckle, Connor looked down at her.

“Always so precise…” she mumbled, normally he would be mesmerized by her smile but he noticed the small shivers that were running over her body.

Instinctively he removes his jacket from his body to lay it onto her shoulders.

“Is this really alright?” She asked surprised, while Connor helped her into the sleeves.

“Please don´t worry about it. You seemed cold and this isn´t something I can allow.” he smirked and she nodded shyly while wrapping the jacket closer around her body.

“Are you free tomorrow?” he suddenly asked while they continued their walk with Sumo.

“I have some free time before my shift tomorrow.”

Checking her schedule in his Data, he nodded.

“Then I will pick you up at 2pm. Then we can pick Hanks present together.” he explained confident, but to reluctant to take her hand.

“Sounds like a good idea. Let´s just hope he doesn´t get suspicious.”

 

Exactly at 2pm the next day, Y/Ns doorbell was ringing. Slightly flinching, she quickly looked in the mirror again to adjust her hair and shirt before quickly stumbling to the door to open it.

“Hey!” she breathed excited and Connor smiled at her.

“You look very pretty today, Y/N.” seeing the hoped reaction of her surprised look in her eyes, the cheeks that were slightly turning a shade darker then usual and how she nervously pushed a strain of hair behind her ear.

“Are you ready?” holding out a hand, she slowly nodded before taking it so he could help her into Hanks unusual clean car.

“He even let´s you drive his car now?” she asked with a smile and put on her seatbelt while Connor sat down in the drivers seat.

“I guess we are in a specific trust level that he is allowing me and teaching me how to drive yes.”

Giggling to herself by his choice of words, she watched him while he started the car.

“Sorry, sometimes I fall into old habits. Especially in my speech habit.” he apologized while manoeuvring through the streets.

“Don´t worry, I really don´t mind that.” feeling her hand on his wrist for a moment, a sign of her appreciation, he took this opportunity to turn his hand and gently took hers in his.

Both of them decided on a new stereo system, a few albums Hank didn´t own yet and definitely a good pair of headphones, so the old man couldn´t ruin the whole ears of the neighbourhood.

“Now we just need to find a reason to send Hank away on Saturday so I can bring the cake over and we can put up his present.” she thought and tried to list a few reasons.

“We can just send him to get snacks and beer.” Connor mumbled and he was surprised by this simple idea.

“That is actually the best Idea… ”

“Careful!” pulling her back by her waist, a few children on bikes crossed there way for a moment.

“Thank you!” noticing that he let his hand rest there she didn´t say anything and continued there little shopping trip.

For both of them this was a very special day, since they mostly had Hank and Sumo around, but since this time it was just the two of them, they learned so much new things about each other and Y/N felt that Connor seemed more comfortable with her presence.

 

It looked like a lazy Saturday, at least for Hank, then he was resting in his big and comfy armchair and was watching TV, while the other two had occupied his couch.

Y/N was lazily laying on the couch, her legs rested over Connors lap who had his hands rested on them, while he was plazing with his coin.

Hank watched them for a moment while they quietly talked with each other not to disturb him. Since Connor had met with this Kamski guy, the two kids were much closer to each other, which obviously made him happy but he was still worried that he might have put something dangerous in him.

“I think I like your hair more like this…” she mumbled with a grin, before ruffling through the brown synthetic hair.

It wasn´t style like usual and more like on the standing in all directions type.

Hank just scoffed with a slight grin and made himself more comfortable while patting Sumos big head, before Connor and Y/N nodded to each other.

“Hank can you grab some more snacks for later?” Y/N asked sweetly and waved with an empty chips bag.

“Again?” he asked grumpy and she just looked at him with her big doe eyes. But this time it didn´t have the desired effect.

Looking over to Connor it was time for Plan B.

“Please, Dad.” with an annoyed huff the man suddenly stood up, mumbling in his beard. “Doesn´t even need food… damn robot son…”

Watching him leave, they waited until the could hear his car roar outside, before they quickly jumped from the couch.  
“I clean up, you get the present?” she asked and Connor nodded, taking her keys and walking over to her small apartment, while Y/N cleaned the living room and kitchen and quickly vacuum through every room, while Connor was exchanging the old small CD Player with the new stereo system. When he turned around, Y/N was already standing behind him and placed a party hat on his head.

Soon the others arrived as well, Luther helped with the wall decorations while Kara and Alice helped Y/N with the Balloons.

Markus, Simon, Josh and North were preparing the mountain of presents.

When they heard the car, Y/N was controlling if everyone had a hat on before they all went to the living room to welcome Hank home.

As soon as the front door opened everyone shouted “Surprise!!” in unison.

“You god damn kids!” he mumbled before laying a hand over his eyes, probably to hide his teary eyes.

Looking over to Connor, Y/N had the widest smile on her lips since their surprise worked so well.

 

Later in the evening everyone was in the living room, laughing and Connor saw it at the best chance to finally get Y/N away from this chaotic bunch.

Gently pulling her into the backyard, Connor tried to prepare the words that he was going to say to her, to explain what exactly he was feeling, but it turned out to be much more difficult then he expected. Maybe because she was human and he wanted to respect her feelings more then his own but he held back for so long already just to get the right moment. Taking something like a deep breath, he turned around to her, her cheeks had a red hue on them, probably from laughing so much and her hair was full with glitter and confetti and she had that sweet grin on her lips.

“So what did you want to talk about?” she asked with her soft voice.

Suddenly all the words he had already put in order vanished and for a moment he thought he may shut down, just standing there with an open mouth no words coming out.

Tilting her head the slightest in worry, she noticed that his LED was repeatedly blinking yellow.

“Fuck it.” he suddenly mumbled and leaned down to her, his lips gently brushing over hers, after he had closed his eyes.

Surprised Y/Ns eyes fluttered shut, before she shyly returned the kiss, her hands resting on his chest while his went to her hips to gently pull her closer.

When they slowly let got of each other she instantly started to chuckle lightly.

“Good talk!” she teased and Connor only smirked while crossing his arms behind her back.

“Sorry.”

“It was colder then I expected.” Y/N said surprised and Connor tilted his head.

“Oh… I can adjust the temperature, if you would feel more comfortable with that.” he offered serious and she could only laugh at his cuteness.

“It´s fine…besides you shouldn´t tell someone that after a kiss.” she whispered and slowly came closer to him again. Engaging in their second kiss that night they suddenly could hear a tumult coming from inside, before the window opened.

“That´s what I´m fucking talking about!! Took you damn long fucking enough my son!!” already quite drunk, but not the bad kind, Hank was hanging half out of the window while the others were standing behind him who seemed to have watched them as well, before everyone started to burst out in loud laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:   
> Can you do a Conner X Reader in the same universe as Cold Lips? Where Reader and Conner are further in their relationship and Conner experiences this thing called “Jealousy”. Its obviously not gonna go out of hand but he does get a tad bit jealous is Reader talks to Hank or to someone like Gavin(If he stills works in the DPD). Or it doesnt have to be in the same universe, you do whatever works best :) Thank you so much and keep up yhe amazing writing!!!   
> \- by @thatoneemosithlord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Jun 26th, 2018

Connor looked down at Y/Ns sleeping face. She looked so relaxed with the small smile on her soft lips. Leaving light kisses on her exposed shoulderblade, he gently pulled the blanket over her naked body.

To him it was still unbelievable how lucky he was to be able to call her his.

Never had he imagined to learn so many emotions or even feel them himself. Happiness, Excitement, even Embarrassment and Pleasure.

Pushing a strained of hair out of her beautiful face he slowly stood up, before entering the bathroom.

It was almost time to meet up with Hank so they could drive to work.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he let his fingertips brush over the small scratch on his cheekbone. Yesterday when he was playing with Sumo, the big Saint Bernard Dog hat struck him with his paw.

First he thought about letting it get fixed, but Y/N told him that she was fine with it, since it made him even more unique.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Connor let the artificial skin disappear from his body, to take a closer look at his damaged body. It was really just a small scratch or dent, but he didn´t like how his skin glitched at that part and sometimes showed his white and silver under layer.

Hearing something shuffling behind him he quickly turned around, Y/N had entered the bathroom, just clothed in his white shirt.

“Sorry, I didn´t mean for you to see me like this.”

Tilting her head slightly, something she had taken over from him, she seemed confused.

“What do you mean?” stepping closed she laid her arms around his waist.

“I see nothing wrong.” she smiled and pecked a kiss on his lips, which made him smile relieved. Leaning his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes and his skin slowly appeared again.

“I just prefer it like this.” he stated honestly and tugged at his shirt.

“You know I will need this …” he mumbled and Y/N only started to grin.

“But what if I don´t want to give it back?” She asked sweetly and already loosened her arms to run out of the bathroom.

Running after her he soon caught her in the kitchen, before lifting her up. Y/N held onto his shoulders while looking into his brown eyes.

It was now almost 5 month since the two had started dating on Hanks Birthday and she couldn´t be happier. Everyday she fell a little more in love with him.

“I´m sorry I can´t make it to our film evening today…” she mumbled while cuddling her head against Connors shoulder.

“As long as you take care of yourself it will be fine. I will pick you up again.” Connor reassured her and slowly let her down on the bed to take another shirt from the dresser.

Just yesterday her boss at asked her to do an extra shift since one of her colleges didn´t show up the last few days.

“Just promise me, you won´t be so risky.” she pouted a little. On there last case Connor almost got hurt, which they first didn´t even care to mention just because they didn´t want to worry her.

“I will be careful, I promise.” leaning down to her, they shared a long soft goodbye kiss, while he was buttoning his shirt and put on his jacket.

“I will be off.”

“Wait!” Kissing him a few more time, she smiled up at him.

Caressing her cheek lightly, Connor shared a last kiss with her, before leaving her house to go next door to Hank.

“For a moment there I thought you would be late.” Hank grinned lightly while coming down the Porch so they could finally go to work.

In the last few days there were more and more missing cases from Androids around town. Hank suspected that it probably were a few humans that were forced to stay here and were letting out their frustrations out, on the machines they hated so much.

“What do you think our princess will have for a mood today?” hank scoffed in a laugh and Connor looked outside the window.

“There is a big possibility that he might be in a grumpy mood since he still didn´t get his transfer approved.” the Android answered and Hank only laughed even more.

Luckily for Connor, it was a quiet day and he could keep the promise with Y/N that he would be careful.

Lifting his head, Connor heard Y/Ns voice somewhere nearby. She never visited the Police station, which made him wonder if something might have happened to her.

Like a puppy he quickly stood up and followed the melancholic sound of her voice, only to spot Gavin who was talking to her.

His systems immediately went on the highest danger level. Seeing how uncomfortable she was and how her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and annoyance, he quickly stepped closer.

But as soon as Y/N saw Connor in the corner of her eyes, her face immediately changed from frustration to utter excitement.

“Connor!” pulling her closer, the Android almost smashed his lips on hers, as if he was marking his territory. Giggling into the kiss, Y/N gently brushed over his chest.

“Eager are we today?” she breathed against his lips, but his eyes were focused onto Gavin with a threatening glim in his eyes.

“Wait, your dating this idiot of a tincan?” Gavin asked almost laughing in disbelieve.

Turning around to the stranger, she stepped with every strength of her being on his foot so that he yelped in pain.

“If you call him that one more time or be mean to any other Android, I will kick your ass!” she threatened with a pointed finger at Gavin who was trying to hold his hurting foot.

Connor looked down at his sweet girlfriend in surprise, he never had the chance to see her so angry and it was so sweet how she was defending him.

“What an idiot…” she huffed angry while pulling Connor after her, who seemed like a happy little puppy who got the best treat in his life. Maybe he copied too much of Sumos behaviour.

“Hey Hank!” leaning down she pressed a small kiss on the old mans cheek. Immediately another threat message pop up in front of Connor, confused he squinted his eyes and looked at the percentage. 1,2% Looking around the office a few other pop ups appeared in front of him, mostly next to his male colleges and one on a female officer who was looking Y/N up and down.

It wasn´t his usual warning pop ups, it had more to do with who would be a threat to Y/N he thought or at least that it was what he believed at the moment.

Snuggling up against Connors chest, she could see his LED blinking and his face concentrating.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked in a whisper not to interrupt him to harshly and his face softened again.

“Just a new feeling that I need to sort out.” he explained before laying his arms around her.

“What kind of feeling?” she asked, slowly letting her fingers wander up his chest before crossing them behind his neck.

Seeing how he threw angry look at Gavin who had just entered the office, Y/N nodded knowingly.

“That´s called jealousy, My Love.” she explained, while Connor sat back on his desk, letting her rest on his Lap.

“Jealousy?” he asked his brows furrowing, while she only grinned- Y/N always found it sweet how inexperienced he was and the she was the one who teaches Connor most of it.

“If you have someone you like, there will be times when you think someone else might be able to take them away from you.” she tried to make it understandable for him and after a while he nodded.

“I guess that makes sense.” he mumbled and Hank giggled lightly.

“What brought you here in the first place?” Connor asked now, gently stroking over her side.

“I thought I visit you guys before my shift starts, I never was in here before. And I wanted to see you.” she smiled before showering his face in kisses.

 

In the next few day, Connor experienced more moments of jealousy then recently. May it be because she visited the Police station more at his request to make sure she got safe to work.

Resting his head on her lap, Connor had closed his Eyes, while she was brushing with her fingers through his hair, which was something he started to enjoy very early in their relationship. Especially at a time like this were his system needed a rest to check itself and secure every file. The most important ones were the memories he had captured from his time with Y/N the last month since he knew her.

Watching his LED blink yellow while his system was working, she smiled lightly to herself and let her fingers brush over the small scar on his cheek from Sumo.

When she heard the door open, Y/N waved to Hank who was unleashing Sumo.

“He is sleeping…” she explained and continued to brush through the brown soft hair. Sitting down in his Armchair, Hank watched them for a moment.

“Maybe you should listen to him and get a new job somewhere safer.” the old man mumbled while taking a sip from his coffee.

“Hank … it´s not easy finding another job, that isn´t bar keeping. I wouldn´t even know what I wanted to do….” with a deep sighed she looked down on Connor, who was still resting.

He didn´t want to alarm her, but the android attacks were slowly getting near her workplace and both Hank and Connor were worried that she might get dragged into something.

“We will find something.” sternly looking into her eyes, Y/N slowly nodded.

“Fine… I will tell Jimmy tomorrow.”

Connor slowly opened his eyes before he blinked a few times.

“Better?” Y/N asked with a smile and greeted him with a soft kiss on his lips.

Slowly sitting up he nodded, needing a moment to focus again. Tilting his head to either side he stretched his back and finally turned around to face Y/N.

“So what would you like to do today?” he asked, before looking over to Hank.

“It´s alright if we go out for today right, Dad?”

“You don´t have to ask me every time.” Hank sighed but of course appreciated that gesture.

“You can come with us if you want.” looking onto her phone, Y/N looked if there was anything nice in the city what they could do.

“No it´s fine, the walk with Sumo was enough.” getting even more comfortable in his chair, Lt. Anderson turned on his TV.

“There is a sale in the Mall. Want to check it out? Should we get you anything?” pulling on their jackets, Hank threw Connor the Car Key.

“No just have a nice time, Kids. And don´t always worry about me too much. I´m not a grandfather!” he called after them and both of them grinned.

 

Walking around the full Mall, Y/N had cuddled up against Connors arm that he had offered her.

“We should get treats for Sumo.” Connor mumbled while looking to the Pet store on the other side of the mall.

“Y/N?” noticing that she wasn´t by his side any more he turned around, seeing her stand in front of a shop while she gazed inside the window.

Slowly approaching her he followed her eyes and inside the Kids and Toystore.

“Hey is everything alright?” Connor placed his hand lightly onto her forearm and she looked up in surprise.

“Oh sorry I just …” shaking her head she smiled up to him.

“I was just caught up in my thoughts. What were you saying?” continuing their walk, Connor wrapped one arm around her waist.

“Are you sure you are okay, it happened a lot recently.” her boyfriend stated with worry in his voice.

“It´s fine really. I´m just thinking about new jobs I can take.”

Surprised he looked down at her.

“Really?” Connor asked excited while they entered the Pet store. He had tried for at least two weeks that she would change her job to something saver were Y/N didn´t need to go into a side street at night to do her job.

“Yeah. Hank and you won´t give up anyway.” looking through the Dog treats she put some in the basket Connor was holding.

“I´m glad! Have you thought of anything yet? Maybe you can help us at the station.” Connor already started to search the Databank for suited Jobs for her.

“Hey don´t get over your head!” starting to chuckle, the two of them made space for a family, which she watched over her shoulder for a moment.

“Hey how about we get Sumo that little Gremlin!” she almost shouted when she noticed the worried look from her boyfriend.

Otherwise their small date was pretty uneventful, it was just a relaxed shopping trip, where they got a few matching shirts and Y/N enjoyed a sweet crepe, which she let Connor try. It was always fascinating to her how he could determine every single ingredient just with one small bite.

If t was for her, everyday could be like this.

 

Standing in front of a Flower shop, Connor looked down at the colourful blossoms in front of him. Today would be the last day, were Y/N would work in the bar and he wanted to make it a pleasant experience for her instead of a sad one, It was a new beginning that just needed to happen, especially since Y/N seemed to worry so much over the future.

Picking a nice bouquet with her favourite Flowers, Connor returned to the Police Station.

“Did you find nice ones?” Hank asked and nodded when he saw the flowers and placed the chocolate they had gotten earlier next to it. Now they just needed to wait till their shift would end and he could pick her up at the bar.

But when a call came in, shortly before the end of their shift, their previous plans were forgotten. The subject who was responsible for the missing Androids had taken human hostages.

Not even waiting for Hank, Connor already had sprinted out the station. It just couldn´t be! Not now, when everything seemed to work out so good for them!

Sliding around the corner, he already could see some of the police cars around the bar.

When Connor saw through the broken window, he could see Jimmy, Y/Ns Boss, wounded on the wooden floor until his gaze fell on Y/N, struggling against the man who was holding her in front of him.

“Lower your weapons!” Connor immediately yelled at the other officers. That bastard was using her as a shield.

Getting a good look at the suspect, Connor run is face through his Database.

 

[Shawn Woodward]

[Age 32]

[Anti-Android Protester]

[Convictions: Harassment of pedestrians, violent behaviour against androids.]

 

“Connor…” hearing her distressed voice, Connors mind was working on high gears. What should he do?

His stress Level immediately went up to 82,7% and his LED was blinking red repetitive.

“So that is the damn Robot your fucking huh? Your a Traitor to your own race!” the drunk man hissed in her ear and she started to whimper feeling the cold barrel of the gun pressing harder against her temple.

 

[91 %]

 

Connor tried to preconstruct every possible situation that he could think of, but all of them failed. Either it would result in his death or Y/Ns death.

Hank was appearing next to him, shocked at the sight in front of him.

“I need your gun…” Connor mumbled quietly and Hank never had seen him this angry.

Every damn preconstruction failed and there was only one thing left he could do.

“Do what you gotta do to get her back.” Hank growled low and handed him his weapon. Not taking his eyes off Y/N, Connor placed the gun in the back of his jeans, before slowly approaching the bar.

He knew it was risky, if his stress level would get to high, his system would automatically destroy itself, but if he could get Y/N out of there before hand, in his eyes it would be worth it.

Stepping carefully inside through the damaged door, he held the gun up and aimed at Shawn.

Taking a closer look, the suspect hid too much behind her as though he could even consider shooting him.

 

[95,7 %]

 

“It´s over Shawn, the whole building is surrounded. Let her go and we can settle this peacefully!” Connor shouted, trying to get a good aim.

“Peacefully?! First you damn Robots take all our jobs and now you are taking our womans! What else do you want to take?! Our lives?” the man shouted in his drunk state, and stumbled back a bit, pulling Y/N with him.

He was trying to get her to the backdoor so he could flee and if Connor would let that happen, Shawn would probably just get rid of her to escape.

There was no other way, he wouldn´t get to her in time.

 

[97,9 %]

 

Looking into her frightened eyes, he tried to apologize, make her understand that he just wanted to save her before he lowered his gun and pulled the trigger.

 

[98,4%]

 

The shot was ringing in his ears and his system was going crazy with warning, when he sa the blood dripping from Y/Ns like while she was falling to the ground.

 

[99,1 %]

 

His hands were starting to shake and is aim wouldn´t that precise any more but that was something he needed to risk right now. Pulling the trigger another time, the next bullet landed in the suspects shoulder, making him drop the weapon in his hand.

Taking a last look at Y/N who had taken the pistol and through it far away, she tried to crawl to Connor. With a desperate look she was trying to reach him while she saw his LED blinking heavily in red knowing what he had risked for her.

“Please!” she whimpered.

 

[ͥ͌̽ͧ͢1̎ͭͬ͂ͣ̀͐͘0̵̯̭̹̤̘ͅ0̍̈́̓̊ͩ̅ͥ ͇̝͍͚̿̅͛ͯ̔̅%̟̻̽̓]͈̳̱͙̽̊͐̿̿

 

Watching his relieved smile fall, Connors face turned into a blank expression until his LED stopped blinking.

“No!” screaming at him, she still tried to crawl over the floor towards him until Hank suddenly picked her up to bring her outside.

“No! Connor is … he …” sobbing against the old mans shoulder, she caught a last glance at Connors standing figure before she was brought into the ambulance.

 

Staring down at her Hands, Y/N was sitting on Hanks Couch were he had placed her just minutes ago. It was just the next day, but the wound on her leg wasn´t that severe that she needed to stay any longer.

She wasn´t in pain any more, at least not in physical pain, but her heart ached for Connor. They weren´t even informed where they had put his body and Hank was already calling people to get at least some kind of hint.

Markus, who had heard from the horrible news, was sitting next to her and trying to comfort Y/N in anyway. Even though he tried to lead as best as he could, he felt guilty that something like this had happened.

“As soon as we find his body, we can retrieve his memories and put it into another body.”

Shocked she looked up from her hands and shoock her head at the Android.

“I just don´t want another ‘Connor’! I want My Connor.” she whispered slightly and felt Hanks big Hand on her head.

“We will get him back! I don´t care what it takes.” the old man huffed and was already punching in the next number in his phone until they heard a car stop In front of their house.

Surprised Hank looked down at his phone and then outside the window.

“What a fancy ass car….” Hank mumbled and opened the door, while Markus helped Y/N up from the Couch.

Seeing Chloe and Kamski emerge from the car, Hank only shook his head.

“Mister Kamski?” Markus asked confused.

“Oh Markus, it is nice to see you again. I didn´t expect you to be here.” Kamski answered and turned around to the car.

“Are you coming?”

She didn´t know why, but suddenly Y/Ns heartbeat increased and she felt even a little nauseous.

Seeing Connor climb out the car, she instantly stumbled down the porch to run towards him. Acting quickly, Connor sprinted towards her and caught her before she could fall.

When she looked up into his face and saw his sweet smile and the small scar on his cheekbone, Y7n was sure it was him. It was her Connor!

For a second she was ready to cry before she slapped his chest.

“Never do that again!”

Showing her a sad smile, Connor pressed a long kiss on her forehead.

“I´m sorry. I tried to keep our promise.”

“Just don´t do it again…” she sighed, before they embraced each other.

Of course Hank didn´t hold back, screamed at Connor how he could be so reckless and just sacrifice himself without thinking about their feelings until he stopped mid sentence and looked at Kamski.

“How is this even possible? He shut down completely! I thought they would self-destruct when that would happen…”

Kamski, who had watched Connors interaction with Y/N with fascination, lifted his head.

“Maybe we should talk about this inside.”

Hank looked down at his children and nodded slowly.

“I got you…” Connor whispered and carefully lifted her up.

“How are you feeling? Your wound… are you in any pain?” gently placing her onto the couch again he looked down at her bandaged leg.

“I´m good, especially now since I got you back.” Y/N cuddled up against his as soon as he sat down next to her.

Again Kamski watched the both of them almost proudly while Markus offered him a seat.

“When Connor came to me about his system failures I exchanged the Self destruction Order into a security Shut down Order. Every Data will be backed up and the Android shuts down but doesn´t self destruct everything any more. I hated this feature.” waving dismissive with his hand Hank only grumbled in his beard.

“You could have told us that sooner!”

“Well I didn´t expect it to be necessary so soon. It was more the idea that if an Android wants to be buried with his loved one he will shut down and can rest next to them for eternity.” sipping from the tea that Markus had just made he leaned back in his chair, staring at the old man, who let himself fall into his armchair, while Sumo was still greeting Connor with a wagging tail.

 

Both of them, Connor and Y/N, recovered fairly quickly from the attack and their normal every day life was back in no time.

Hank had gotten Y/N a small job at the DPD, in the archives were she peacefully could work and Connor could always visit her when he wanted to make sure that she was okay.

But when it was a rather quiet day like today, she was joining her boys in the office. Sitting on Connors lap she was swiping on his desktop.

“How about this house? It looks very roomy…” she mumbled and Connor gently rested his head on her shoulder to take a closer look.

“It has a large garden too. That would be nice for Sumo, right Dad?” looking over to Hank, the old man leaned over to take a closer look.

“Looks fine to me. But I´m still confused why we are getting a house now?”

Connor and Y/N smile at each other.

“You will see…”

 

It took a few month of arrangements and lots of work, but soon they were finally able to move into their bigger new home.

Hank was chilling in the new big backyard while Sumo was chasing squirrels.

“We will be back by sun down.” Y/N promised and pressed a kiss on Hanks cheek.

“Yeah yeah, you don´t always have to be so dramatic when you leave for your little dates!” he huffed but smiled happy up at them.

Grinning to themselves again Hank only watched them leave. In the last few weeks the two of them were going out more and more, which made him happy and they tried to involve him as much as possible, but this one thing they wanted to keep secret so they could surprise Hank with it.

When they finally arrived back at home, Hank ears peaked up when he heard a familiar sound that he hadn´t heard in ages.

Turning around to the door, he saw Connor open the door and a few androids with big boxes followed.

“Please bring everything upstairs in the second room to the left.” he ordered them and the immediately went upstairs.

“Assemble everything like discussed.”

“What is going on?” Lt. Anderson asked while he watched them in suspicion until he saw Y/N enter with a small bundle of joy.

“Wh…when? How?” he stuttered when his daughter in Law set next to him and he could inspect the small baby in her arms.

“We adopted this little thing today. That´s why we were out so much, we tried our best to get the approval. You´re a granddad now!” she explained and Connor soon joined them, gently stroking over the small rosy cheek of the baby.

“Well do you have a name for our new family member?” Hank asked, tears building up in the corner of his eyes.

Looking at Connor, Y/N slowly nodded and the Android laid his hand on Hanks shoulder.

“Not yet. And to be honest we have a little favour to ask from you.”

Furrowing his brows, Hank looked down at the small little boy that was holding onto his finger.

“If you let us, we really would like to name him Cole.”

For a moment they thought Hank would be angry at them, his smile had fallen and he had stopped mid motion, until his lip was lightly quivering and he quickly held his free hand over his eyes before they could hear sobs.

Connor and Y/N each put an arm around Hank and leaned their heads carefully against his.

“Do you guys really want that?” they heard his hoarse voice and Y/N squeezed him lightly.

“It would be an honour for us.” she whispered and looked over to Connor who was smiling.

“Do you want to hold him?” she asked after a while, giving Hank time to calm down.

Sniffing he rubbed over his nose before nodding. Carefully she placed the fragile body in his broad arms and watched how lovingly he looked at the baby.

“Hi little guy… Hey Cole …” leaning against Connor, Y/N smiled happily up at him, even she had tears in her eyes and he couldn´t resist to give her a longing kiss.

Their family felt complete.


End file.
